Where the dreams come from
by leontinees
Summary: Todos los deseos se cumplen, con tal de que esperes lo suficiente... o eso le dijeron a Gaara hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero él todavía sigue esperando... ¿o quizás ya no? Eso es lo que Ino quiere averiguar. Algo de NaruSaku, pero GaaIno 100%.
1. Pide un deseo

**WHERE THE DREAMS COME FROM**

_Me encantaría decir que_ **Naruto** _y los demás son míos, pero todos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Diez años atrás_

Estrellas. En el cielo. Brillantes. Y muchas.

¿Habría una sola que le escuchara?

Un niño pelirrojo de ocho años miraba las estrellas desde el tejado de su casa. Sus ojos aguamarinos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, que ni siquiera las radiantes lucecitas conseguían alumbrar.

- Sois brillantes y hermosas, pero estáis tan lejos... - suspiró, con ganas de llorar - Me pregunto si será cierto lo que me dijo mi tío.

_"Si le pides un deseo a una estrella que cae, te lo concederá"._

El pequeño Gaara quería intentarlo, por eso hacía ya varias noches que se subía al tejado a mirar las estrellas, anhelando que alguna cayera mientras abrazaba su osito de peluche. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte, pero era mejor que estar sin hacer nada, esperando que Shukaku se apoderase de él.

De repente, su defensa automática de arena se activó, sobresaltándole. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero varios kunais y otras armas se clavaron en su barrera. Gaara sintió la ira y el odio hervir en su interior, porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Otra vez... otra vez lo estaban haciendo, un nuevo intento de asesinarle. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía, él no le había hecho nada a nadie, y sin embargo todos en la aldea...

El dolor de su pequeño corazón despertó a Shukaku, y un minuto después la arena de su alrededor se teñía con la sangre de cuatro nuevos ninjas. Gaara los miró aterrorizado, respirando agitadamente, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para no seguir viéndolo, y cayendo de rodillas, levantó su mirada al cielo. Justo entonces una estrella fugaz recorrió la bóveda, y rápidamente el pequeño pelirrojo cerró sus acuosos ojos y entrelazó las manos.

- Yo... - lloraba desconsoladamente - ¡No quiero estar para siempre solo! Deseo una persona, una sola persona, que no quiera matarme ni me mire con miedo. Por favor estrellita, dame una persona que me quiera, te lo ruego...

Sobre él, las estrellas continuaron brillando.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ep. 1: Pide un deseo**

Sobre él, las estrellas continuaban brillando. Diez años habían pasado desde aquella noche, y ahora era un pelirrojo Kazekage de 18 años quien las contemplaba desde el balcón de su dormitorio. Sus ojos aguamarinos seguían destilando tristeza, aunque ya no una tan desgarradora como antes, gracias a las personas que había conocido: tenía la amistad de Naruto y Sakura, el cariño de sus hermanos, el aprecio de los habitantes de Suna, la confianza de Konoha...

Ciertamente, las cosas eran distintas ahora. No tenía ya a Shukaku sellado en su interior, y podía dormir tranquilamente como cualquier persona normal; como consecuencia, sus enormes ojeras negras hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido. Además era el Kazekage, y se había ganado la estima de la aldea y la lealtad de sus ninjas. No importaba que su deseo nunca fuese a ser realizado, de todas formas Gaara consideraba que había sido demasiado ingenuo al pedir algo tan... imposible, era la palabra exacta.

Unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención, y al abrir se encontró con Baki, su antiguo sensei, que ahora era uno de sus consejeros.

- Lamento molestarte a estas horas, Kazekage - se disculpó - pero hemos recibido un mensaje de Konoha. Al parecer, el ninja médico que solicitamos para colaborar en nuestro hospital llegará mañana al mediodía.

Gaara solamente asintió para expresar su conformidad, y Baki se retiró. Tras cerrar la puerta, el pelirrojo se quitó la capa de Kazekage y la dejó bien doblada sobre una silla, para luego ir a darse un relajante baño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las 12.00h exactamente, una kunoichi de larga melena rubia y hermosos ojos azules cruzaba las puertas de Suna, siendo recibida por el Kazekage y su consejo (y por una leve tormenta de arena también).

- Sé bienvenida a la Villa Oculta de la Arena, ninja de Konoha - habló Gaara muy formalmente.

- Gracias, Kazekage - le sonrió Ino - Es un placer estar aquí para ayudar a nuestros aliados.

- Recuerdo quién eres - rebuscó en su mente de qué la conocía - Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi de Konoha, hija del clan Yamanaka que posee una floristería. Alumna de la Godaime en cuanto a ninja médico, por lo que veo.

- Así es, Kazekage - otra sonrisa - Has acertado en todo.

Sin mediar más palabra, el joven líder y su séquito se giraron y caminaron a Suna, para indicarle a su invitada cómo llegar a la torre del Kazekage, lugar donde vivían Gaara y sus hermanos y también donde ella se alojaría. En cuanto le dieron la espalda, Ino cambió su hermosa sonrisa por una mirada de cautela, y es que Gaara no le inspiraba simpatía precisamente. Sabía que allí estaba a salvo, no tenía que esperar ningún peligro por parte de él, pero... por mucho que Naruto y Sakura le dijeran que había cambiado, la rubia sólo podía pensar en el chico sediento de sangre que conoció en su primer examen chuunin. Hacía ya seis años de eso, pero apenas éste era su primer encuentro cercano desde entonces.

Y bueno, ni decirse que la situación ya no era ni remotamente similar. Gaara ya no tenía a Shukaku, ahora era el Kazekage de Suna y además amigo de Naruto y Sakura; por otra parte Ino tampoco era la misma, era una poderosa jounin que optaba al ANBU y también ninja médico. La etapa de genin ya había quedado muy atrás, ambos habían madurado y encontrado un camino para ser fuertes. Y sin embargo...

Ese _sin embargo_ se empeñaba en aparecer siempre que la rubia se sumía en sus meditaciones. ¿Y _sin embargo_ qué? No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse, a cada momento había intentado dar lo mejor de sí misma y aprendido muchas cosas en cada misión (algunas valiosas, otras no). Era una kunoichi de alto nivel que honraba el nombre de Konoha, y _sin embargo_... algo le dolía en el alma cuando veía a otras chicas de su edad pasear por la calle cogidas de la mano con sus novios, o cuando veía a las madres abrazando a los niños que salían de la escuela, o incluso cuando veía parejas de ancianos rezando juntos en el templo.

Quizás ella nunca tuviera algo así, por mucho que su mejor amiga Sakura le dijera que era tonta al pensarlo, ya que ella y Naruto eran pareja y se casarían en un par de años. Pero la Yamanaka procuraba no hacer caso de esos pensamientos, porque comparándose con las otras mujeres de la aldea, se sentía muy superior a ellas... o al menos intentaba convencerse a sí misma de eso. En fin, tan sólo míralas: no pueden luchar, no saben hacer jutsus ni utilizar el chakra, son totalmente débiles e inútiles... En caso de peligro Ino tendría que protegerlas, y sin dudarlo daría la vida en ello si fuese necesario, porque para eso había entrenado tanto y se había vuelto fuerte.

Pero aun así, siempre ese _y sin embargo_ acudía a su mente. ¿Cuál sería el final de todo aquello?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, después de haber tomado una buena ducha caliente para aliviar el cansancio de ese día. Cerrando los ojos, vino a su mente la imagen de su invitada de Konoha. No lo había esperado, creía que vendría Sakura por los detalles que había recibido: una mujer joven, agraciada físicamente, algo escandalosa pero muy responsable, excelente médica, alumna de la Godaime... Pero había resultado ser otra. Bueno, no importaba, mientras hiciera bien su trabajo.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba de ella, ¿qué era? Se dio la vuelta y miró al techo, apoyando una mano sobre su frente. Ino Yamanaka no suponía ninguna amenaza, aunque desconfiara de él (porque naturalmente que Gaara había notado la mirada cautelosa de ella). Dejando aparte que eran aliados, la rubia no podía medirse con él (o eso se creía el Kazekage). Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Qué había en Ino Yamanaka que tanto le incomodaba? No lo sabía.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se asomó al balcón. Era una noche bastante fría, tal como solían ser en una aldea desértica como Suna, pero Gaara no tomó nada para cubrirse, ya que su cuerpo todavía mantenía el calor de la reciente ducha. Levantando su mirada al cielo, las estrellas brillaban como siempre, reflejándose en sus ojos aguamarinos sin lograr alumbrar la tristeza que había en ellos. Se quedó allí un buen rato, contemplando la inmensidad del firmamento, hasta que vio caer una estrella. Inconscientemente, fue a juntar las manos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desistió.

A fin de cuentas, era algo estúpido pedirle un deseo a una estrella. De niño era lo suficientemente iluso para creerlo, pero ahora sabía (o más bien, _creía saber_) que era sencillamente imposible. ¿Acaso una estrella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar cumpliendo los anhelos de la gente? ¿Qué le importaba a una estrella lo que quisiera un desamparado niño pelirrojo? Diez años le había costado aprenderlo, pero ahora el joven líder sabía que los deseos no se cumplían. Y a estas alturas, ya nada ni nadie le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Baki de la Arena tampoco dormía, estaba demasiado preocupado. ¿En qué pensaba la Godaime para enviarles a esa kunoichi? Sabía que era muy competente, respecto a eso no tenía queja ninguna, pero... su carácter era el problema. Gaara era un chico atormentado por su pasado, y temía que el ánimo demasiado abierto de la joven causara algún estropicio. Mala cosa que no pudiera protestar, ya que ofendería a la Godaime a nivel personal, y eso perjudicaría las relaciones con la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Habría que esperar acontecimientos.


	2. El primer día de Ino en Suna

**Ep. 2: El primer día de Ino en Suna**

A las 7.30h de la mañana, Ino Yamanaka se despertó dispuesta a afrontar un nuevo día. ¿Quién sabía qué sorpresas la esperaban en Suna? Tras un ligero desayuno, aguardó al lado de las escaleras a que llegara el ninja que debía llevarla hasta el hospital, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el único que apareció fue Gaara. Por un momento se olvidó incluso de sus modales, pero recuperándose, se inclinó levemente ante él.

- Buenos días, Kazekage - le sonrió con educación.

- Buenos días - respondió el pelirrojo, serio - ¿Estás lista para salir?

- Vas... ¿a acompañarme tú? - preguntó asombrada.

- Como líder, es mi deber comprobar que cumples con lo esperado - Ino dio muestras de sentirse ofendida - ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Si es así, haré que a partir de mañana sea otro quien te escolte.

- No, claro que no - debía controlar su temperamento, ahora representaba a Konoha - Estará bien tal como tú lo dispongas, Kazekage.

Aclarado el asunto, ninguno dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron al hospital y Gaara dio aviso de su presencia, apareció una señora con gafas y pelo oscuro a recibirles, pues resultó que el director era una mujer.

- Ino, ella es Suzume, la directora del hospital - dijo el pelirrojo muy formal - Suzume, ella es Ino Yamanaka, la alumna de la Godaime que ha venido a ayudarnos.

- Mmmm... no esperaba a alguien tan joven - resopló la señora con cierto tono de reproche, ajustándose las gafas - Pero ya que fue la propia Godaime quien te envió, supongo que estarás a la altura.

Ino estuvo a punto de perder su sonrisa y contestarle cuatro cosas, pero de alguna forma logró contenerse (en su mente: _Ahora eres la imagen de Konoha, eres la imagen de Konoha..._).

- Intentaré no defraudarles, señora Suzume.

- No hace falta que seas tan seria - contestó ella, mostrándose más amable - Si vas a ser mi subordinada, puedes decirme simplemente Suzume.

- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de subordinada? - preguntó Ino confusa - Estoy aquí para ayudar en el hospital, no para ser la asistente de nadie.

- Suzume se ha explicado mal, Ino - intervino Gaara - Lo que quiere decir es que a partir de ahora te encargarás de una parte de su trabajo, pero tienes libertad para tomar cuantas decisiones consideres oportunas. No serás su empleada, sino más bien... su refuerzo.

- De acuerdo - aceptó la rubia, dicho por el Kazekage ya sonaba mejor - ¿Cuál es mi trabajo exactamente?

- Este hospital ninja no es suficiente para toda la aldea, debido al escaso número de médicos - le explicó Suzume, echando a andar; Ino y Gaara la siguieron - Hemos empezado un curso para entrenar nuevos médicos, pero mientras tanto, ni yo ni los que hay podemos ausentarnos de nuestro trabajo para dar las clases.

- Comprendo, queréis que sea yo quien les enseñe.

- Sabemos que no puedes ausentarte tanto tiempo de Konoha como para cubrir una formación completa - habló el pelirrojo - pero será suficiente con que les indiques qué tienen que hacer, y ellos seguirán el entrenamiento.

Caminando, habían llegado hasta una puerta de doble hoja.

- Aquí está la sala de conferencias, que también sirve de aula - dijo la directora, entrando - Ya todos te esperaban.

En cuanto Ino, Gaara y Suzume avanzaron hasta el frente de la sala, los ninjas allí reunidos se levantaron para saludar.

- Buenos días, Kazekage - dijeron todos a una, inclinándose levemente - Buenos días, Suzume.

- Buenos días - respondió el joven líder - Os presento a Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi de Konoha y alumna de la Godaime, que a partir de ahora será vuestra maestra.

- Buenos días, Ino-shishou - dijeron también antes de sentarse.

Pero la rubia no respondió, estaba poco menos que petrificada. ¿Se suponía que debía instruir a toda esa gente? Por dios, ¡si había allí casi un centenar de personas!

- ¿Qué significa esto, Suzume? - le susurró, apartándose a un lado con ella - No me digas que todos son aspirantes a ninja médico, porque no lo creeré. Entrenar a uno es muy complicado, no todos tienen capacidades para ello - Gaara también la estaba escuchando - ¿Quieres decirme entonces qué hace aquí toda esta gente?

- Sé muy bien lo difícil que es, no hace falta que me lo digas - contestó la directora, contrariada - Pero te repito que tenemos escasez de médicos. Obviamente no todos los presentes lo conseguirán, pero son los que se mostraron interesados en aprender, desde genin hasta jounin. Ahora es parte de tu tarea seleccionar los que consideres aptos.

Con esto, la joven médica ya no pudo replicar más, y la morena se fue.

- Ánimo - le dijo escuetamente el Kazekage antes de irse también.

Suspirando profundamente, Ino se giró y encaró a la multitud allí reunida, que esperaban pacientemente a que les prestara atención.

- Bien, comencemos - habló bien alto para que todos la oyeran - En primer lugar, ¿quién me sabría decir lo que implica ser un _iryo-nin_?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tras la mañana más larga de su vida, finalmente llegó la una de la tarde y la clase terminó. Mentalmente agotada, Ino tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer algo y dormir el resto del día, sobre todo al pensar en las jornadas que le esperaban. Y por si fuera poco, cuando salió del hospital se encontró con unos _nada asfixiantes_ 38º, acompañados por una silueta masculina que vestía de blanco y azul. La kunoichi se sorprendió al verle allí, dudando que fuese Gaara, aunque obviamente no podía ser nadie más.

- ¿Kazekage? - dijo curiosa, mirándole por debajo del sombrero - ¿Estabas esperando por mí?

- Por supuesto - contestó él, tan formal como siempre - Necesito saber cuanto antes el progreso de tu trabajo.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la torre del Kazekage, de modo que la chica tuvo que seguirle el paso.

- Recién he empezado hoy, no hay ningún progreso del que informar todavía.

- Un solo minuto puede ser crucial en la vida de un ninja, ¿y me dices que en toda la mañana no has hecho nada?

- Bueno, no... tampoco estoy diciendo eso, me refería a que hoy todavía no he podido enseñar nada. Pero he medido las habilidades de cada uno de los **94 ninjas** que había - dijo recalcando el número - y ya he hecho la selección.

- ¿Y bien?

- Con más de la mitad no había nada que hacer, pero al final he aceptado a 39; con un entrenamiento adecuado, creo que todos resultarán más o menos útiles como médicos. Sin embargo no puedo entrenarlos a todos, aunque me ocuparé personalmente de los tres únicos jounin que he admitido; cada uno entrenará a tres chuunin, y éstos a su vez a tres genin. De esta forma podré guiar y supervisar el entrenamiento colectivo de todos.

Gaara no dijo nada, pero asintió conforme. Luego anduvieron un rato en silencio, con Ino quejándose interiormente del calor y envidiando un poco a su anfitrión, que ya estaba acostumbrado. Mientras caminaban, pasaron unos cuantos niños cerca suyo, corriendo y jugando, con helados en las manos. Uno de ellos chocó sin querer contra el joven líder, haciendo que la bola de su cucurucho le manchara la capa de Kazekage antes de caer al suelo. Al verlo, el pequeño enseguida comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Buaaa, buaaaaa...! - lloraba, con una manita en los ojos y la otra señalando la mancha en la ropa del pelirrojo.

- Tranquilízate, no pasa nada - decía Gaara incómodo, tratando de calmar al niño - Esto se puede lavar, no me voy a enfadar.

Al escuchar esto, Ino no supo si el chico se mostraba insensible a propósito, o es que simplemente era así de torpe.

- Ya, ya... no llores, hombrecito - la joven médica cogió al chiquillo en brazos y le sonrió - Los nenes guapos como tú no deben llorar, tienen que sonreír.

Y sosteniéndole con un solo brazo, rebuscó en un bolsillo con su mano libre hasta que encontró unas monedas. Luego fueron juntos a un puesto de helados que vio a pocos metros, y le compró un cucurucho nuevo.

- Toma, para ti - le dijo Ino, ofreciéndoselo - Y ahora, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

El niño se secó las lágrimas, sonrió tímidamente y cogió el helado. Cuando la chica le bajó al suelo, tironeó de su ropa para que se agachara.

- Gracias, nee-chan.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amiguitos. La rubia regresó al lado de Gaara, que no se había movido del sitio mientras contemplaba la escena.

- Así que no lloraba por...

- ¿Por haberte manchado la capa? Claro que no, lloraba por su helado - le pareció ver algo raro en los ojos aguamarinos - ¿Acaso creías que lloraba por tu culpa?

- Lo siento, es que no... aún no me acostumbro... - pensó lo que quería decir exactamente - Hay veces en las que todavía me cuesta creer que he sido aceptado, y que ya... no me miran con miedo. Realmente creí que ese niño se asustaba de mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ino. ¿Adónde se había ido el Kazekage? Porque no era un muchacho frío y serio lo que veía en ese momento ante ella. No, lo que ahora tenía enfrente era...

- Espera un momento, por favor - le dijo.

Y dándose la vuelta, regresó al puesto de helados para comprar otros dos cucuruchos. Cuando volvió al lado del pelirrojo le puso uno en las manos, pues pensaba que él no lo aceptaría voluntariamente.

- ¿Por qué me das esto? - preguntó, pero le dio un lengüetazo para probar, y resultó que le gustaba.

- Por nada especial, es que... - Ino sonrió, desviando la mirada - Por un momento, he visto que había otro niño aquí que lloraba.

Al parecer Gaara se dio por aludido. Aprovechando la distracción de la rubia, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó igual que el niño de hacía un momento.

- Gracias, nee-chan.


	3. Viviendo con el Kazekage

**Ep. 3: Viviendo con el Kazekage**

La había besado, por su propia cuenta, y se había sentido tan... No tenía ni palabras para describirlo, pero fue algo totalmente inesperado. Ino no dejaba de pensar en la escena, cuando le sonrió de aquella manera tan triste, y el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre su mejilla...

- Claro que el Kazekage lo hizo para darme las gracias, igual que ese chiquillo - se decía a sí misma mientras paseaba por su habitación - Pero es que... él no es un niño, es un chico casi adulto, y además más atract...

_¡Alto, detente!_ resonó en la mente de Ino. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Había estado a punto de decir que ese... ese _desequilibrado mental_ le parecía guapo.

- Bueno Ino, deja de comportarte como una niñita tonta - se recriminó, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama - Vale que él te da un poquito de miedo, pero tienes que admitir que realmente es... hermoso, con sus cabellos de sangre, sus ojos de mar... En fin, tendrías que estar ciega para no verlo, y no significa nada. Recuerda que él es el Kazekage, tu jefe por el momento, y simplemente fuiste amable con él... ¡Y ya está, eso es todo!

La explicación era tan lógica que ella misma se la acabó creyendo, así que se acostó tranquilamente para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, esos tristes ojos aguamarinos la persiguieron durante toda la noche. ¿Por qué se veían así?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara también dormía, como todos en Suna. Secretamente era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, porque había estado privado de satisfacer esa necesidad durante los primeros 16 años de su vida, y ahora quería disfrutarla. No importaba que nunca soñara nada, suponía que eso sería un eterno recordatorio de que había sido un monstruo, y no se podía añorar algo que nunca se ha tenido... pero estúpidamente, él lo añoraba. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener un sueño? Aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida, Gaara lo descubrió.

_Las cortinas estaban echadas, al pelirrojo no le gustaba que las estrellas le persiguieran con su brillo cuando quería descansar. Dormía boca arriba, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana, y tal vez por eso notó el soplo de viento que se introdujo en la habitación. Gaara se despertó al instante, ya que tenía el sueño ligero (secuela de 16 años sin dormir). Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, únicamente para darse cuenta de que no había tal. La radiante luz de la Luna se colaba en su dormitorio, iluminándolo todo con un fulgor frío y calmante, porque las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. ¿En qué momento las dejó abiertas? Siempre las cerraba antes de acostarse._

_Una sombra flotó ante sus ojos durante un instante, tan sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Gaara se incorporara sobre la cama, atento a cualquier intruso que pudiera haber allí. Esperó un rato, pero no sucedió nada; tampoco percibió que hubiera nadie más con él. Justo cuando se relajaba, la sombra se movió nuevamente, pero por mucho que el Kazekage se esforzó, no pudo ver dónde se ocultaba._

_- "¿Se mimetiza con el entorno?" - se preguntó - Quienquiera que seas, ¡muéstrate!_

_- En ningún momento he estado escondida, Gaara - respondió una voz tan tenue que el pelirrojo creyó imaginársela._

_- ¿Quién eres? - dijo, mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Estoy justo enfrente de ti - dijo la suave voz - ¿No puedes verme?_

_Gaara_ _miró atentamente, y entonces se percató de que la sombra no era sombra, sino un reflejo de luz. Era al moverse entre la oscuridad cuando él percibía el movimiento, y por eso creyó que era una sombra. Pero resultaba tan difícil verla… Era apenas un leve contorno, menos que un fantasma, casi como un… una alucinación a través del hielo, no sabía ni cómo describirlo._

_- ¿Qué… qué es lo que eres? - por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo - ¿Y qué haces aquí?_

_- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? - flotó de nuevo, y el pelirrojo distinguió un rostro femenino - Hace ya mucho tiempo que nos encontramos, y sólo fueron unos segundos - una grácil risa se dejó oír, o tal vez no era más que el sonido de la brisa nocturna - Hace diez años, me pediste un deseo. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?_

_El joven líder abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esto._

_- ¿Pretendes decirme que estoy hablando con el espíritu (o lo que quiera que seas) de una estrella?_

_- Sí, así es - se movió de nuevo, cuando se quedaba quieta desaparecía - He venido a decirte que no te olvidé, recogí tu deseo y lo he cumplido._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - Gaara empezó a preguntarse si estaba bien de la cabeza, porque obviamente deliraba - Ninguna persona ha venido a mí. Pero para serte sincero, ya dejé de esperar. Con lo que tengo ahora, es más que suficiente para mí._

_- Nosotras no tenemos el mismo valor del tiempo que vosotros, piensa que vivimos siglos, miles y millones de años - la voz sonaba entre divertida y molesta - Diez años para mí no son nada, un instante en la eternidad, ¿puedes imaginártelo? - Gaara notó una caricia sobre su piel - Pero te he traído la persona que querías. Aunque dejaste de creer la he traído para ti, y por eso he venido a despedirme. Ahora ya no depende de mí que logres ser feliz._

_Si Gaara pretendía decir algo más, perdió su oportunidad cuando el reflejo de luz desapareció. Dentro de la habitación, ya solamente estaba él._

Cuando despertó por la mañana, el chico se encontró mirando al techo como si fuera algo interesantísimo, pero es que todavía no se lo creía. ¡Había soñado! Por primera vez en su vida había tenido un sueño, y uno bastante agradable. No importaba que fuese totalmente irreal, los sueños no son más que una fantasía. Sonrió, se sentía tan bien... hasta que notó la claridad que había en su habitación. Normalmente la luz del Sol era mucho más opaca, más difuminada, porque... Todo pensamiento coherente murió en su cabeza cuando se giró hacia la ventana, esperando ver las cortinas echadas tal como las dejaba cada noche, y encontrárselas corridas de par en par. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda.

- Fue sólo un sueño... nada más que eso - murmuró para sí mismo, como intentando convencerse - ¿O tal vez... no?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había pasado una semana, y como cada mañana desde la primera, era Gaara quien acompañaba a Ino hasta el hospital, y también la iba a recoger. La rubia se preguntaba por qué, si debía tener mucho trabajo que atender, pero no iba a mencionárselo, él sabría lo que hacía. Además, no quería que nuevamente ofreciera a otro de sus ninjas la tarea de escoltarla. También podía hacer el camino sola, no se iba a perder, pero esto tampoco se lo iba a decir. Y la razón era (una razón que no admitiría más que para sí misma) que le gustaban esos pocos minutos que disponía a solas con el Kazekage.

En honor a la verdad, eran bastante incómodos. Ino era una chica de carácter abierto y risueño, y el pelirrojo era reservado y callado. El caso es... que en las pocas ocasiones en que la médica lograba sacarle unas pocas palabras, se sentía casi una triunfadora. Incluso ya en un par de ocasiones, había sido él el primero en hablar. Con la confianza que había tomado respecto a eso, se atrevió a preguntarle algo que había notado hacía un par de días.

- Kazekage - le llamó Ino esa mañana - Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero... es una pregunta algo indiscreta, así que no tienes que contestarla si no quieres.

- Adelante.

- Bueno, yo quería saber... - se acercó un poco más a él y bajó la voz - Tú no tienes novia, ¿verdad?

Se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Gaara se paró en seco, quedándose literalmente plantado en medio de la calle.

- ¿Por qué... por qué quieres saber eso? - estaba algo sonrojado, suerte que el sombrero de Kazekage le tapaba media cara.

- Bueno, es que ya que mi vida peligra al estar contigo... no estaría de más saberlo.

- ¿Cómo que tu vida peligra? - se puso serio al momento - ¿Acaso alguno de mis ninjas te está amenazando?

- No son exactamente tus ninjas, Kazekage - Ino miró a su alrededor - sino más bien las chicas de la aldea, las que parecen querer asesinarme con la mirada. Como paseo contigo cada día, deben de creerse que soy... algo tuyo.

El joven líder miró también, y se sorprendió al comprobar que la Yamanaka tenía razón. A esas tempranas horas de la mañana todavía había poca gente en la calle, pero las tres o cuatro muchachas que ya habían salido para hacer sus tareas parecían echas chispas por los ojos, y todas estaban enfocadas en la kunoichi de Konoha. Al percatarse de que Gaara las estaba mirando, giraron inmediatamente la cabeza e intentaron disimular.

- Lamento su comportamiento, Ino - se disculpó el muchacho, caminando de nuevo - No comprendo por qué lo hacen, pero les llamaré la atención. No puedo permitir que una invitada de Konoha, más una aliada, sea tratada con semejante falta de respeto.

- ¿Realmente no lo comprendes, Kazekage? Es porque están celosas, naturalmente - se rió feliz la chica - Casi se podría decir que tengo al Kazekage de Suna para mí solita, así que no te molestes en decirles nada, porque de todas formas sería inútil. Mientras estés aquí conmigo...

Se cortó en seco, porque su última frase había sonado demasiado cercana, casi íntima. Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, se quedó callada de golpe. Luego ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al hospital.

- Por cierto, Ino - le habló Gaara una vez más antes de despedirse - Deja ya de llamarme Kazekage.


	4. El despertar de los sentimientos

**Ep. 4: El despertar de los sentimientos**

_- Deja ya de llamarme Kazekage._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no es mi nombre._

Y fin de la conversación. Por ello, como tenía que obedecerle, a Ino no le quedó más remedio que empezar a llamarle Gaara. Y no le gustaba, porque eso denotaba una cercanía entre ellos que en realidad no existía. Cierto que él la había llamado por su nombre desde el principio, pero es que ella no era kage de una villa oculta. ¿A qué había venido entonces semejante orden? Era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.

Así, Ino comenzaba su segunda semana dando clases médicas, mientras que en Suna empezaron los preparativos de un festival. Se trataba de una celebración anual para conmemorar el nacimiento de la aldea ninja, tal como se hacía en Konoha, aunque allí se celebraba en verano y en Suna era en otoño. El evento tendría lugar dentro de una semana y durante tres días.

Al estar tan cerca la fecha, el despacho del joven Kazekage se vio abarrotado de documentos, tanto referentes a misiones ninja como de carácter civil. Gaara suspiró interiormente ante la imposibilidad de encontrar un sólo centímetro de su escritorio desocupado, aunque su cara no mostró ninguna reacción, y decidió valerse de la astuta treta que empleaba siempre. Su ex-sensei, Baki de la Arena, estaba en el despacho con él para informarle de todo lo necesario.

- Baki - le interrumpió el pelirrojo, fingiendo leer un papel - ¿Quiénes son el clan Watari?

- Son los que vienen del norte, Kazekage.

- Ya sé, vienen junto a los Takumi - apuntó Gaara.

- No, los Takumi vendrán del oeste.

- ¿Pero no eran los Watari quienes querían pintar un paisaje de Suna?

- Esos son los Rokusho, Kazekage - le corrigió Baki, contrariado.

- Sí, me acuerdo... y los Takumi son los que quieren comerciar con telas.

- ¡No, ésos sí son los Watari!

- Pero también vienen del sur - añadió el pelirrojo.

- Del sur viene el clan Rokusho... - Baki se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de frustración - Kazekage, creo que será mejor que me encargue yo de los visitantes, al menos hasta el final del festival.

- ¿Seguro? De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...

Y así, tan sólo dos horas más tarde, Gaara terminó de revisar todos los reportes ninja y dio _su_ trabajo por concluido. Casualmente, justo a tiempo para ir a recoger a Ino...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Fue un sueño o no lo fue? Gaara llevaba toda la semana haciéndose esa pregunta. Por simple sentido común, debía serlo, pero es que él NO soñaba, ni antes ni después de "la visión". Pero en caso de ser verdad, significaría que había una persona en el mundo para el pelirrojo, y eso tampoco le parecía posible. ¿Quién sería tan... algo (ni siquiera se le ocurría un adjetivo adecuado) como para quererle? Era sencillamente imposible, y sin embargo... sin embargo sentía un calor especial en el corazón al recordar su conversación con la estrella, no importaba si fue un sueño o no. Era apenas una chispa, algo minúsculo, pero aun así calentaba su corazón.

Y eso le aterraba, porque sabía muy bien lo que era aquella chispa, y si se apagaba... nunca más volvería a encenderse. Todo el calor que ahora pudiera sentir desaparecería para siempre, y todo por culpa de un deseo desesperado que pidió de niño. Se resistía a creer nuevamente en anhelos infantiles que apenas habían supuesto un frágil consuelo a su soledad. Al fin y al cabo, le había mentido a la estrella al decirle que ya había dejado de esperar, porque esa chispa... era una chispa de esperanza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿¡QUEEÉ!

Gaara miró fijamente a su aliada de Konoha, sin comprender su reacción. Ni que fuera para tanto.

- ¿Por qué gritas así? Sólo te pregunté si trajiste algún vestido en tu equipaje.

- No es por eso - replicó Ino - Es que no puedes decidir por ti mismo y sin consultarme que te acompañaré al festival.

- Creo que estás en un error, Ino - dijo él, tan tranquilo y serio como siempre - En este momento estás bajo mis órdenes. Y además, como invitada en Suna, debes representar a tu villa oculta al lado del Kazekage. Muchos visitantes estarán pendientes de nuestra relación.

A la rubia no le gustaron nada las palabras usadas por el joven líder para explicar la situación, aunque eran puramente ciertas. No tenía otra opción que asistir con él al festival.

- Muy bien, como quieras - aceptó, suspirando - Lo haré, Gaara.

Él asintió conforme, de modo que Ino se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, rumbo a su dormitorio. Nada más cerrar la puerta, apoyó la espalda contra ésta y cerró los ojos. Maldita sea, tampoco le gustaba nada cómo sonaba el nombre del pelirrojo cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Aunque intentaba evitarlo, le parecía que sonaba más suave, más cálido... igual que sus mejillas. Llevándose las manos a la cara, la médica no necesitó un espejo para saber que estaba sonrojada, y bien que conocía el motivo.

- Gaara... - se escapó de sus labios, mientras se escurría hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No dejaba de repetirse que debía ser cautelosa; respetuosa, pero sin bajar la guardia. En cambio, todas sus emociones se alborotaban cuando se encontraba con los ojos aguamarinos de Gaara. Sentía algo removerse en sus entrañas, un impulso de ir hacia él y revolver sus cabellos, acariciar su pálida piel... y no sabía por qué, ya que nunca antes había sentido algo así. Había una atracción casi irresistible a abrazarse a él y que la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Ino se levantó, se desvistió y tomó una ducha. Luego abrió el armario y sacó el único vestido que había traído (a fin de cuentas vino para ayudar en el hospital, no para irse de fiesta). Ni siquiera tendría que tenerlo, suerte que era previsora y _por si acaso_ se lo había llevado a Suna. En cuanto se lo puso, decidió recogerse el cabello; no era un vestido muy complicado, pero era coqueto y cómodo de lucir.

Traidoramente, el corazón de Ino se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el Kazekage al verla...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La cita con Gaara era a las 20.00h, pero Ino bajó las escaleras (ya vestida y bien peinada) un rato antes para no encontrarse con él esperándola. Lo último que quería era hacer una aparición estilo Cenicienta delante del Kazekage, de modo que cuando él regresó a la torre tras finalizar unos asuntos, la halló lista para irse.

Y aun así, valiosos minutos se perdieron (¿fueron segundos, tal vez horas?) cuando Gaara la vio allí, acodada sobre la barandilla y resaltando su bien formado cuerpo... de kunoichi, por supuesto. Es decir, estaba bien que tuviera un rostro angelical para despistar al enemigo, unas delicadas pero hábiles manos para hacer sellos, unas hermosas y largas piernas para correr, un firme trasero para saltar con fuerza, y unos generosos pechos que... seguro también tenían su función ninja, aunque al pelirrojo no se le ocurriera ninguna en ese momento.

Por alguna razón, notó que no le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones al verla, así que dejó de hacerlo (pero no a tiempo para que Ino no se percatara). Además, la imagen de la chica quedó flotando en su mente: con ese vestido morado, de escote redondo quizás un poquito exagerado, de tirantes múltiples en cada lado que no tapaban casi nada de sus delgados hombros, y con un corte oblicuo en la falda que mostraba su pierna derecha casi hasta medio muslo.

- ¿Gaara? - escuchó la voz de la rubia detrás de él - ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, nada - carraspeó - No esperaba que ya estuvieras lista. Según lo que he oído, las mujeres siempre se retrasan.

Demonios, definitivamente algo iba mal con él. Gaara no creyó haber dado jamás una respuesta más estúpida.

- Y entonces... ¿por qué no me miras?

Una mano se apoyó en su codo, y no tuvo más remedio que girarse y encararla.

- Gaara, estás colorado - comentó Ino, y entonces algo se le vino a la mente - Dime, ¿estoy bien así? - inquirió, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- Sí, estás... hermosa.

La chica se sonrojó tanto o más que él. Lo había preguntado como broma, no esperaba que la respuesta de Gaara la afectaría tanto.

- Gra-gracias...

Estupendo, y ahora tartamudeaba. ¡Como si no supiera ella ya que estaba hermosa!

- Esto... será mejor que salgamos ya, antes de que se haga tarde - sugirió el joven líder.

Ino asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada, y ambos se marcharon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las 21.00h se inauguraba oficialmente el festival. Gaara e Ino se sentaron juntos en la tribuna principal, desde la que se podía ver toda la fiesta. Al principio, antes de que comenzaran los diversos juegos que se desarrollarían, pasaron unos cuantos carritos llenos de flores cerca de ellos. La rubia los miró extasiada, extrañando repentinamente su casa.

- ¡Qué preciosidad! - exclamó al ver que muchas mujeres compraban coronas de flores - ¡Ojalá pudiera comprarme una!

- ¿Qué? - dijo algo sorprendido Gaara, que la había oído - ¿Estás segura de que la quieres, Ino?

- ¡Claro que sí! - sonrió ella - Adoro las flores, lo sabes. Lástima que no haya traído dinero...

Dudando un poco, el chico hizo una señal a uno de los carritos para que se acercara, y eligió una corona de hermosas flores azules. Cuando la pagó y se la ofreció a Ino, ella se percató de que varias personas observaban la escena muy asombradas, susurrando entre ellas y mirándoles fijamente.

- Gracias Gaara, te la pagaré cuando pueda - dijo con una sonrisa, cogiendo la corona y poniéndosela - ¿Y puedes decirme por qué todos nos miran así?


	5. Eres mi deseo

**Ep. 5: Eres mi deseo**

Ante la pregunta de la kunoichi, Gaara simplemente desvió la mirada.

- No les hagas caso - contestó, nuevamente algo sonrojado por la radiante sonrisa de ella - Sé lo que están pensando, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Simplemente disfruta de la fiesta, Ino.

A Ino le incomodaban esas miradas, como si supieran algo que ella desconocía, pero obedeció al Kazekage y les ignoró. Durante las tres siguientes horas se divirtió mucho con los espectáculos del festival, de los que ella tuvo una vista privilegiada desde la tribuna, hasta que de repente se anunció la medianoche. Y entonces, la mayoría de las mujeres con coronas de flores se las quitaron, y se las colocaron a los hombres.

- ¿Qué hacen, Gaara? - le preguntó Ino, confusa.

- Les obsequian flores a los hombres que aman - respondió él, sin atreverse a mirarla - Para eso son las coronas, ellos las llevan durante los tres días que dura el festival. Te lo pregunté antes, pero noté que no lo sabías, por eso te dije que no les hicieras caso.

Ino palideció al escucharle. La corona de flores azules que lucía en la cabeza, la que Gaara le había dado... ¿era una muestra de amor? Varios habitantes de Suna, los que habían visto el regalo del Kazekage, les miraron expectantes; obviamente esperaban que... pero la rubia no hizo nada, y su mirada cambió a una de decepción. ¿Por qué les haría tanta gracia imaginarse a su joven líder enamorado? El caso es que, para bien o para mal, la pasividad de Ino alentó a algunas chicas a acercarse con la intención de ofrecerle sus coronas al pelirrojo.

- Maldita sea, otra vez no... - rezongó Gaara, llegando a oídos de Ino, que comprendió la situación de inmediato - ¿Por qué no aprenderán de los años anteriores?

Apoyó la cara cansinamente contra una mano, preparándose para las negativas que tendría que dar, pero cuando sintió el leve peso de una corona sobre su cabeza éste vino por la derecha, no por la izquierda. Se giró con curiosidad, viendo todavía a Ino con las manos sobre su corona, sonriéndole. Por el rabillo del ojo vio las expresiones asombradas y enfadadas de las otras chicas, que se habían detenido en seco al verles.

- Gaara, querido - entonó Ino con voz melosa - Estas flores son para ti, quiero que las luzcas durante el festival.

A un ninja menos avispado le habría parecido una encantadora escena de enamorados, pero conociéndola como la conocía Gaara, supo al instante que por una vez la rubia estaba fingiendo ese carácter tan abierto y desinhibido, y que por dentro temblaba como la hoja de la que procedía. Sin embargo, agradeció internamente la ayuda que le estaba brindando, y le siguió el juego.

- Gracias, Ino - dijo lo más amable que pudo, antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla - Las llevaré con orgullo, porque eres tú quien me las obsequia.

Ino no esperaba que él la correspondiera con semejante gesto, pero supo adaptarse a la situación como toda buena kunoichi (o debería decir como toda mujer XD) y le sonrió para disimular. Las otras chicas se retiraron farfullando, lanzando maldiciones con los ojos a la ladrona de Konoha que se había atrevido a robarles su Kazekage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando el festival terminó por esa noche, a eso de las 3.00h, la gente se retiró rápidamente a sus casas para descansar y las calles pronto quedaron vacías. Tan sólo Ino y el Kazekage caminaban aún por ahí, ya que la torre estaba literalmente en la otra punta de la aldea. Había un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos, Gaara caminaba un par de pasos delante de la médica, que no dejaba de darle vueltas entre sus manos a la corona de flores (él se la había quitado y devuelto en cuanto estuvieron solos).

- Lamento lo de antes - habló finalmente la rubia - En serio, de haber sabido para qué eran...

- No tiene importancia - contestó él, sin detenerse ni mirarla - Al menos, me sirvió para escapar de un momento ridículo.

- ¿Por qué lo consideras ridículo? Por lo que pude notar, a mucha gente de la aldea le hacía ilusión verte emparejado.

- Eso es precisamente lo ridículo. Yo no puedo estar emparejado, no hay ninguna persona que... - cortó repentinamente la frase - Lo que quiero decir es que en mi caso es impensable. En realidad, debería decir que más que ridículo, es doloroso.

Ino continuaba jugueteando con las hermosas flores azules, reflexionando sobre las palabras del pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la torre por las silenciosas calles de Suna. Comprendía lo que él quería decir, pero para alguien con la forma de pensar de la kunoichi, sus ideas eran inaceptables.

- Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad, Gaara - le dijo - Alguna de esas chicas podría amarte realmente.

- No lo hacen, una de las que venían me lo explicó hace un par de años cuando le pregunté - le contó el chico - Lo que les atrae de mí es que soy el líder, el ninja más poderoso, el anterior contenedor de un monstruo... y creo que también dijo "atractivo" - su voz sonó un poco avergonzada en el último adjetivo, haciendo sonreír a Ino - Pero a ninguna de ellas les interesa realmente mi persona. Aunque no las culpo, me parece lógico.

- Eres demasiado negativo - Ino se adelantó a él y se paró justo enfrente suya, haciendo que se detuviese - Creo que eres tú el primero que no se da una oportunidad. Yo... admito que cuando llegué aquí no sabía qué esperar de ti, pero... - miró hacia otro lado, estaba algo sonrojada - aunque te tenía miedo, pensé que debía conocerte antes de juzgarte. Y en estos días he descubierto que eres una persona tremendamente vulnerable, da igual qué tan poderoso seas. Y realmente... me gustas.

- Ino, no tienes porqué decir eso, el festival terminó por hoy - Gaara pasó a su lado con la intención de seguir andando.

- Pero qué tonto eres a veces, eso también lo acabo de descubrir - la chica le agarró la capa de Kazekage por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse - Soy una buena ninja, diría que buenísima, pero como supongo que tú eres mejor... te lo preguntaré. En este momento no percibo que haya nadie más aquí, creo que estamos solos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, eso es - se giró hacia ella - Yo tampoco noto que haya más gente.

- Entonces tienes que creerme si te digo que lo hago honestamente y con toda la intención - Ino le quitó el sombrero de Kazekage y volvió a colocarle la corona - Quiero que lleves estas flores para mí, Gaara.

Tras ajustarle la corona en la cabeza, la mano de Ino se deslizó inconscientemente por la mejilla del pelirrojo. Él la sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndole romper esa suave caricia, y contemplando sus hermosos ojos azules en los que veía el reflejo de las estrellas. De pronto un gesto de sorpresa se formó en su cara, un gesto que aumentó hasta convertirse en el más absoluto asombro cuando vio una estrella fugaz recorrer sus iris. Y no fue una, ni dos ni tres...

- ¡Oh, mira Gaara! - la chica miró al cielo nocturno, sin tratar de recuperar su mano - ¡Hay una lluvia de estrellas!

- Ya la veo.

Él continuaba mirándola fijamente, viendo las estrellas caer una tras otra, pero en su mente sólo había una cosa: una frase que resonaba en su memoria, una pequeña frase pronunciada por no sabía qué clase de ente extraño, y que era la culpable de que ahora se sintiera romperse.

_La persona que_ _querías... la he_ _traído_ _para ti._

La persona que quería... Un deseo inocente formulado entre lágrimas hacía ya diez años. ¿Sería posible que...?

- ¡Ino! - la llamó, tocándola en la mejilla para que volviera a mirarle - No puede ser. ¿Eres tú la...?

_¿... la persona que me_ _amará?_ Completó la frase en su corazón, pero no tuvo valor para expresarlo en voz alta. La rubia se sonrojó un poco ante la intensa mirada de él, advirtiendo repentinamente la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Pero no le importaba, es más, quería que desapareciera. Así que apoyó su otra mano sobre el torso de Gaara, que aferró aún más la mano de ella que retenía sobre su cara. Y lentamente, guiados por un impulso ancestral, sus labios se acercaron hasta encontrarse en un cálido beso.

Una intensa emoción hizo palpitar el corazón de Gaara, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa sentida hasta entonces. Era ella... tenía que ser ella. Ino era la llave que abriría su alma, un alma que ahora mismo se desbordaba con las mil sensaciones que sus labios le estaban provocando. ¿Habría algo mejor que eso? Lo había, y lo supo cuando, guiados por una sabiduría tan antigua como el mundo, ambos abrieron la boca y sus lenguas se acariciaron, uniéndose más profundamente. Dios, ella era... tan suave, tan tierna... Su sabor prendía un agradable calor por toda su piel. Quería quedarse allí sintiéndolo por el resto de su vida.

Gaara e Ino estuvieron besándose un buen rato, sin apresurar las cosas, disfrutando de su contacto mientras la lluvia de estrellas caía sobre ellos hasta terminar. Finalmente, cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos de esa maravillosa experiencia, se separaron y se miraron. Una atmósfera especial les envolvió, no de estar avergonzados o arrepentidos, sino solamente... unidos, unidos por alguna fuerza misteriosa. No sabían lo que era, pero ciertamente, tampoco les interesaba. Estaban los dos allí, juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

- Ha sido hermoso, Gaara - dijo ella, mirándole.

- También para mí - él seguía anonadado - Gracias, Ino.

Ambos se abrazaron, compartiendo el calor que había surgido entre ellos.

- ¿Qué significa esto para ti? - preguntó Ino, sonriendo de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba.

Gaara lo meditó, apoyando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la chica. Aún le costaba creérselo, pero dadas las circunstancias, solamente había una respuesta que podía darle.

- Ahora eres mía, Ino Yamanaka.

La florista no entendió qué pretendía decir él con eso, pero no quiso romper el encanto del momento para preguntarlo. Además, que Gaara la reclamara como suya no la molestaba precisamente...


	6. Lo que me haces sentir

**Ep. 6: Lo que me haces sentir**

Gaara e Ino regresaron a casa cogidos de la mano, en silencio, mirándose ocasionalmente y sonriéndose el uno al otro, disfrutando de los mutuos sentimientos que habían descubierto. Porque eran mutuos, ¿verdad? Por el momento ninguno de los dos lo podía asegurar, porque aún no sabían exactamente qué era lo que sentían, pero era algo especial. Ino notaba que era diferente de cuando creyó estar enamorada de Sasuke, con ese amor infantil típico de la edad, y que no podía compararse a lo que empezaba a nacer ahora en su corazón. Y en cuanto a Gaara... bueno, para él cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir ya era especial por sí misma.

Aquella noche, Ino dejó un tierno beso sobre su frente (y otro en sus labios) cuando se despidieron frente a la habitación de ella. Tras cerrar la puerta, Gaara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tocando las flores azules de la corona. Al pensar en lo que había sucedido, posó la otra mano sobre la madera y cerró los ojos; casi podía sentir el resplandeciente calor de Ino en ese dormitorio. Ella sabía lo que esas flores significaban, e incluso así se las había ofrecido. Nuevamente, un pensamiento resonó en la mente del pelirrojo.

_Mía. Sólo mía._

Gaara también se retiró a su cuarto, con aquella idea revolviendo en su cabeza. La había encontrado por fin. Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi de Konoha, era la persona que él había pedido a su estrella diez años atrás. La persona que le amaría, la que no le temería. Ya no estaría solo, ella era suya y de nadie más, le pertenecía.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se tocó los labios, rememorando el contacto con los de Ino. Fue lo más extraordinario que alguna vez había sentido, y cuando notó su lengua... ni siquiera tenía palabras para ello. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado, inundándole de calor y haciéndole anhelar algo más que no sabía. Había querido fundirse en su boca, aspirar su aroma, absorber toda la esencia de ella. La rubia despertaba demasiadas cosas en él que no comprendía, pero no le importaba, porque ahora era suya y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo por delante para comprenderlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente Ino se levantó de muy buen humor, y bajó a desayunar sintiéndose muy feliz. Fue más feliz todavía cuando vio a Gaara hablando con Baki de la Arena, y él llevaba puesta la corona de flores azules que le regaló la noche anterior. Sin pensarlo un instante, fue a lanzarse a su encuentro.

- ¡Buenos días! - exclamó bajando las escaleras, para luego saltarle encima al pelirrojo - ¡Hola, Gaara! - le sonrió.

Al antiguo sensei se le desencajó la mandíbula ante la escena que estaba viendo: su ex-alumno Gaara, el anterior contenedor de un demonio, estaba de cara al suelo con una mujer sentada tan a gusto sobre su espalda. Y lo que era más, a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

- Ino, no hagas eso - dijo Gaara tranquilamente, mirándola por encima del hombro.

- Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir - se disculpó sinceramente, levantándose.

- No es por eso - dijo él, sacudiéndose la capa - Has tenido suerte de que mi barrera de arena no reaccionara esta vez, o te podría haber hecho daño. Es extraño, nunca antes ha dejado de protegerme.

Ante su comentario, Baki no pudo contenerse y le lanzó un kunai al joven líder. Enseguida la arena evitó el impacto, confirmando las sospechas del sensei.

- No es que no reaccione, Kazekage - dijo, muy asombrado - Es que no percibió que hubiera ningún peligro del que protegerte. Yamanaka, tú... - le habló a Ino, haciéndole una reverencia - realmente te has ganado mi aprecio.

Y se marchó. Los dos jóvenes le vieron irse, confundidos por sus palabras y sin entender qué había querido decir. Al quedarse solos, Ino le cogió tímidamente la mano a Gaara, pero él se la sujetó con fuerza. La rubia se le acercó lentamente, apoyando su otra mano sobre la mejilla del chico para atraer su cara, y le besó en la mejilla. El joven líder cerró los ojos al sentir su roce.

- Buenos días, Gaara - repitió ella, susurrando esta vez en un tono más íntimo - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, bastante - la aferró de la cintura y la abrazó, aspirando el olor de sus rubios cabellos - Recibí un mensaje de Baki. Al parecer, Naruto y Sakura pasarán hoy por aquí de camino a una misión.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! - se alegró Ino, sonriéndole - Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Sakura, y supongo que tú también querrás ver a Naruto.

Gaara no dijo ni que sí ni que no, pero sonrió un poco también antes de soltarla, contagiado del buen humor de la chica. Luego salieron juntos hacia el hospital, como cada mañana, pero con la diferencia de que ese día iban de la mano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras Ino daba su clase esa mañana, controlando y supervisando los avances de sus alumnos, una cabeza rosa llamó su atención. Recordando lo que Gaara le había dicho, no tuvo ninguna duda de a quién pertenecía.

- ¡Sakura, frentona! - chilló feliz, abrazando a su amiga - Sabía que vendrías, pero no esperaba que Naruto y tú ya estuvierais en Suna.

- Bueno, es que insistí para que se apresurase - respondió ella, abrazándola también - Sentía curiosidad por verte impartir lecciones médicas como maestra.

- Es algo interesante, deberías probarlo también - le recomendó la rubia - Una no se da realmente cuenta de cuánto ha aprendido, ni de cómo se ha esforzado, hasta que ve a otros haciéndolo. Cuando me llaman _shishou_ y escuchan lo que les estoy enseñando... es indescriptible.

- Se te ve muy feliz, Ino. Apenas llevas tres semanas aquí, y pareces bastante distinta - dijo sospechando - ¿Seguro que tu trabajo es el único motivo?

- ¿Q-qué? Pues claro que... - intentó decir, pero la mueca de incredulidad de su amiga se lo impidió - De acuerdo, también hay algo más, pero no pienso decírtelo aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué os trae a Suna?

- Naruto y yo vamos a una misión cerca de la Villa Oculta de las Rocas. Esperamos no encontrarnos con enemigos, pero por si acaso hemos venido a pedirte ayuda - Sakura sacó una botellita de su bolsillo trasero y se lo dio a la Yamanaka - Allí hay varios clanes que utilizan insectos, por eso Shino me dio esto para ti. Yo ya he hecho varios antídotos para venenos, que es mi especialidad, pero para crear antiparalizantes prefiero que lo hagas tú, ya que es la tuya.

- Ah, está bien - dijo Ino, mirando a través del cristal - No te preocupes, con mis medicinas no tendréis que preocuparos de la parálisis. Con una tarde me bastará, mañana podréis continuar la misión.

- Gracias Ino, sabía que podía contar contigo.

- ¿Y dónde está Naruto? No me digas que todavía le tiene miedo a las inyecciones.

- Naruto siempre será Naruto, y me gusta que así sea, aunque a veces me enfade con él - las dos chicas se rieron - Pero no tenía ninguna intención de venir al hospital, se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a Gaara.

- Espero que no le moleste. En fin, es el Kazekage y tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, y ya sabemos lo hiperactivo que es Naruto...

Pero las jóvenes médicas ni se imaginaban que el futuro Rokudaime empezaba a replantearse su sueño, dado todo el papeleo que el pelirrojo le había _pedido_ _amistosamente_ que revisara. Todo referente a informes de la academia ninja, no había visto ni un solo reporte de misiones porque claro, eso era información confidencial de la aldea.

- ¡Argh, demonios! - se quejó Naruto, echándose hacia atrás en la silla - ¡Esto no se acaba nunca, qué aburrido! ¿En serio tienes que hacer esto todos los días, Gaara?

- Sí, todos los días - contestó seriamente, omitiendo el hecho de que cuando se hartaba (igual que el rubio ahora) siempre confundía de alguna forma a Baki de la Arena para que lo hiciera por él - Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea, Naruto. Tú también quieres ser kage.

- Sí, pero no me esperaba algo así - gimoteó el Uzumaki como un niño pequeño - Esto es demasiado trabajo de oficina, y es demasiado aburrido para un gran ninja como yo. No me extraña que la Godaime esté siempre bebiendo sake y dejándole los informes a Shizune.

El joven líder se abstuvo de responder y continuó trabajando, tratando de mantener en su mente una imagen lo más respetable posible de la Godaime, aunque fuese difícil con los comentarios de su amigo hacia la mujer que era su igual.

- Oye Gaara, hay algo que me estoy preguntando desde que te vi - dijo Naruto, mirándole con curiosidad - ¿Por qué llevas esa corona de flores azules en la cabeza?

- Es por el festival de Suna, me la regaló Ino - al pronunciar su nombre, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¿Ah, sí? - no se le veía muy interesado, pero hablar de cualquier cosa era mejor que trabajar - ¿Para qué son las flores?

Gaara dejó de revisar documentos por un momento, dudando si contarle o no a su atolondrado amigo. No estaba seguro todavía de lo que sentía, porque era algo que experimentaba por primera vez y podía estar equivocado, pero Naruto tenía novia y pensó que a lo mejor podría ayudarle. Así que se lo contó, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo a medida que los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrían por el asombro. En cuanto terminó, hubo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que un estruendoso grito se oyó por toda la torre.

- ¡¿QUE ESTÁS **_QUÉ _**DE **_QUIÉN_**?!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, pero en otra parte de Suna, una voz femenina también resonaba entre los inmaculados pasillos de un hospital.

- ¡¿QUE ESTÁS **_QUÉ_** DE **_QUIÉN_**?!


	7. Te necesito más que nadie

**Ep. 7: Te necesito más que nadie**

Al día siguiente, Ino les entregó los anti-paralizantes a Naruto y Sakura, que tras despedirse de sus amigos se marcharon a realizar su misión. Tras su corta visita, tanto la rubia como el Kazekage volvieron a sus respectivas rutinas de cada día en el hospital y en la torre. Aunque bueno, tanto como rutina... eso era lo último que se les pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, o cuando sus brazos se rodeaban, o cuando sus labios se juntaban. Todo iba bien entre ellos, aunque había una cosa que Ino quería averiguar.

Al finalizar su primer mes en Suna, la médica se decidió a preguntarle lo que rondaba su mente.

- Gaara - le llamó un mediodía mientras regresaban a la torre cogidos de la mano - Hay una cosa que... quiero decirte.

- Dime - dijo él medio sonriendo, ignorando las miradas asombradas que los habitantes de Suna les dirigían, al ver al Kazekage con compañía femenina.

- Pues es que... me gustaría que... - Ino sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por aquel tono dudoso, ni que ella fuese otra Hinata - Lo que quiero decir es que ya hace casi una semana que... estamos juntos, y hoy me gustaría dormir contigo - dijo de sopetón, encarándole con valor.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió él sin comprender - ¿Le ocurre algo a tu habitación?

La chica suspiró profundamente, pero se recordó que Gaara todavía se mostraba torpe con las emociones humanas y los sentimientos, y que debía tenerle paciencia. En cierto modo, hasta resultaba adorable.

- No, no le ocurre nada, no lo decía por eso - trató de explicarle - Gaara, ¿en qué piensas cuando me miras?

- Pienso que... no, más bien _sé_ que eres mía, Ino Yamanaka.

La kunoichi volvió a suspirar. Algún día tendría que averiguar a qué se refería él con eso.

- ¿Y nada más?

- Pienso que... me gusta besarte, tocar tu piel, y también que me siento a gusto cuando me abrazas - se sonrojó levemente - Eres la única persona que alguna vez lo ha hecho.

Si bien sus respuestas eran agradables y cariñosas, Ino apenas podía creer la inocencia que destilaban. Y pensar que el pelirrojo ya tenía 18 años...

- A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo - le dijo la médica - Eso sucede entre dos personas que se quieren de manera especial.

- ¿Tú ya me quieres de manera especial, Ino? - se sorprendió el Kazekage - ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "tan pronto"? - se extrañó la rubia.

- No, nada - desvió la mirada de ella, con un (ya no tan ligero) sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- El caso es que dos personas que se quieren así, suelen dormir juntas. Por eso me gustaría.

- Bueno, como quieras. Aunque no sé si entraremos los dos en la cama.

- No te preocupes, si no entramos... - se sujetó de su cintura, haciendo que el chico la agarrase por los hombros - nos abrazaremos estrechamente.

De repente, Gaara pensó que debería comprarse una cama nueva, porque la suya resultaba demasiado grande...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya en la tarde, justo cuando Gaara se disponía a ir al hospital para recoger a Ino como siempre, Baki de la Arena le informó de que la chica había avisado que hoy saldría muy tarde, porque debía corregir unos exámenes que les había hecho a sus alumnos. El pelirrojo asintió silenciosamente, aceptando el dato sin mostrar más expresión que una leve disconformidad, pero por dentro se sentía muy diferente.. Era algo incómodo no saber lo que estaba sintiendo, dada su escasa (y mala) experiencia con las emociones, pero ciertamente no le agradaba.

- ¿Cómo puedo llamar a estos sentimientos? - se preguntó mientras iba del despacho a sus habitaciones personales - Son demasiadas cosas... tristeza, soledad, furia, ¿anhelo? ¿Por qué ella me provoca esto?

Se quitó la capa de kage, se duchó y se puso el pijama. Luego se asomó al balcón y miró las estrellas un rato, pues ya había anochecido, pero por alguna razón no se retiró. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, pero Gaara seguía allí, esperando algo que no comprendía, hasta que la respuesta apareció por la calle. Una respuesta de largo cabello rubio y traje morado, que venía acompañada por un ninja del cuerpo de seguridad.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Yuura - decía Ino, sonriendo amablemente - Pero te repito que no hacía falta que te molestaras.

- No ha sido molestia - contestó el shinobi, sonriendo como un tonto y entregándole una gruesa carpeta repleta de folios - Es un verdadero placer escoltar a una señorita tan hermosa, sobre todo si es la novia del Kazekage.

Sin darse cuenta, Gaara apretó los puños al ver a la rubia reírse por algún comentario de Yuura, aunque no fuese más que para despedirse. Notó algo desagradable revolviéndose en su interior, similar a cuando tenía el ichibi pero mucho más doloroso. Sin apenas percatarse de lo que hacía, invocó a la arena y desapareció, reapareciendo ante las escaleras justo en el momento en que la chica cerraba silenciosamente la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Ino? - dijo con voz fría, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Gaara! - exclamó ella, llevándose una mano al corazón - ¡Santo cielo, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Si no hubieras estado tan ocupada con Yuura, habrías notado enseguida mi presencia - contestó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, seguramente. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Es tarde.

- Es _muy_ tarde - recalcó él - y tú todavía no habías llegado. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué venía Yuura contigo?

De repente, Ino se percató del extraño tono de voz del Kazekage. Estaba inmóvil delante de ella, mirándola fijamente como esperando algo. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, vio que tenía los puños apretados sobre la tela del pijama, y un músculo se tensaba en su garganta. No podía ser que... ¿acaso era eso un leve indicio de una escena de celos?

- ¿Yuura? - dijo la rubia, entornando los ojos - Me quedé en el hospital trabajando y me lo encontré al salir, él insistió en escoltarme como protección. No pude negarme, ya que todos en esta villa oculta creen que soy tu novia.

Ino pasó de largo junto al chico y comenzó a subir las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación para descansar.

- _Eres_ mi novia - Gaara apenas lo murmuró y ni siquiera se giró para mirarla, pero el sonido de su voz la hizo detenerse de inmediato - Lo que crean los demás no me importa, porque tú... tú eres mía, Ino.

- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? - inquirió aturdida.

- Eres la persona que pedí hace tanto tiempo - se dio la vuelta al fin, contemplando sus hermosos ojos azules mientras se acercaba - Por eso no... no me gusta ver que le sonríes a otro hombre. Quiero saber que solamente me miras a mí, que solamente me sonríes a mí... Que solamente yo puedo tocarte... - la acarició tiernamente, atrayendo su rostro - y besarte.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido y sutil, delicado y suave como una pluma, y que sin embargo hizo latir sus corazones al compás.

- Necesito que seas únicamente mía, Ino Yamanaka - terminó con voz tenue.

Cuando la médica abrió los ojos, sintió un nudo en su alma. Él lo había hecho de nuevo. ¿Adónde se había ido el Kazekage? Como aquella vez con el helado, lo que tenía ante ella era un niño con pinta de haber sido abandonado y que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Gaara, escúchame - le habló ella, sujetando su cara con ambas manos y compadeciéndose del dolor que inundaba sus ojos aguamarinos - Cuando sonrío a otras personas no es más que por amabilidad. Pero cuando les sonrío a mis amigos, o cuando te sonrío a ti, es porque soy realmente feliz. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

El joven líder tomó una de las manos que ella había posado sobre su cara, y pareció meditarlo un momento. Finalmente asintió, y entonces los dos se abrazaron de manera espontánea.

- No lo olvides, Gaara - susurró Ino contra su hombro - Yo sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más - y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, justo sobre el kanji - Buenas noches.

Continuó subiendo la escalera y Gaara fue silenciosamente detrás de ella, frotándose el lugar donde le había besado y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Pero cuando se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su dormitorio, Ino sintió que algo se aferraba a su cintura: era un brazo de arena.

- ¿No querías dormir esta noche conmigo, Ino?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su habitación estaba limpia y bien ordenada, con muebles sobrios y cómodos, pero resultaba extremadamente fría. No por la temperatura, sino que Ino no vio más que lo justo y necesario para hacerla habitable, sin ningún objeto personal ni ningún adorno. Si le hubieran dicho que en vez de ser el dormitorio de Gaara era el de cualquier otra persona, no habría habido forma de negarlo.

- Resulta un poco... - la rubia buscó un término adecuado que no le hiriera - vacía.

Gaara intentó verlo con los ojos de ella, y supuso que tenía razón. La habitación de Kankuro siempre estaba hecha un desastre, pues el shinobi solamente se preocupaba por mantener cuidadas sus marionetas y a sí mismo; la de Temari solía estar en orden, pero a pesar de tener el dormitorio más grande de la torre, siempre parecía estar a reventar con todas las cosas que ella tenía (abanicos, armas, ropa, fotos...). En fin, eran muestras de sus personalidades, pero en su propia habitación no había nada que señalara que era precisamente la suya.

- Lo siento - se disculpó él, aunque sin saber muy bien porqué - No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- No importa, no te preocupes, me adaptaré - le sonrió ella, abrazándose a su cintura - Si lo que esta habitación necesita es calor, ya sé cómo podemos dárselo...


	8. Compartiendo contigo

**Ep. 8: Compartiendo contigo**

En cuanto Ino rodeó su cintura, Gaara se dejó envolver por el calor que emanaba de ella y buscó sus labios. Su boca sabía tan bien... era algo indescriptible sentir su lengua jugando con la de él, provocándole tantas cosas que apenas podía moverse. Sus manos soltaron la cinta que sujetaba su coleta y se perdieron entre sus largos cabellos rubios, liberando una ligera fragancia que él inhaló con gusto. Era el olor de Ino.

Por su parte, la Yamanaka sentía unas ansias que ella sí comprendía a qué eran debidas. El Kazekage la excitaba demasiado... ¿cómo era posible? Si hacía unas semanas le inspiraba miedo y cautela, y ahora lo único que sentía era lo bien que estaba entre sus brazos. Y no es que él besara especialmente bien... no era una queja, la rubia sabía que si se mostraba algo torpe era porque ella había sido la primera en besarle. Pero Gaara aprendía rápido, y bastaba un mero roce de sus labios para prender fuego en su sangre.

Estuvieron un rato besándose y acariciándose, hasta que Ino comenzó a preguntarse por qué la cosa no avanzaba. En fin, cuando le sugirió que durmieran juntos no es que estuviera pensando en sexo, lo había dicho en sentido literal. Pero ahora, al estar allí abrazados y con la cama tan cerca, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿no? Pero el pelirrojo simplemente le seguía el ritmo, sin ofrecer ni pedir más, por lo que la médica dedujo que una de dos: o le encantaba besarla... o no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Puede que fuese un poco de ambas cosas.

- Esto, Gaara... - susurró cabizbaja, cortando el contacto de sus labios - Me estaba preguntando si... ¿no quieres algo más?

- ¿Algo más de qué?

Sí, definitivamente eso contestaba sus sospechas.

- Pues a que estamos los dos aquí solos, besándonos, creando calor... - trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas - ¿No sientes nada diferente en tu cuerpo?

- Sí, me siento algo... alterado - la soltó y se frotó un brazo en un gesto de timidez - Cuando estoy contigo siempre me siento así.

- Comprendo - se esforzó por no reírse, no era un momento apropiado para eso - Entonces necesitas calmarte, déjalo en mis manos.

Silenciosamente, Ino encendió la lamparita al lado de la cama, apagó la luz del techo para crear un ambiente algo más íntimo y suavemente empujó a Gaara contra la cama, hasta lograr que se acostara. Luego se puso sobre él, besándole con ternura al tiempo que desabrochaba lentamente la camisa de su pijama. Pronto la prenda fue desechada al suelo, mientras la kunoichi acariciaba la pálida piel que quedó al descubierto. Tenía un cuerpo firme, musculoso pero a la vez delgado, propio del gran shinobi que era.

- Ino, ¿qué haces? - preguntó dificultosamente Gaara cuando ella deslizó su boca por su torso, llegando cada vez más abajo mediante pequeños besos.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño - susurró ella sobre su ombligo, estremeciéndole - Solamente intento que te relajes.

- Esto no me... no me relaja - dio un respingo cuando notó su mano rozar cierta parte de su cuerpo, mucho más sensible de lo que siempre le había parecido - Al contrario, hace que me sienta... ansioso.

- Confía en mí, Gaara, por favor - rogó ella - Ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

Gaara asintió levemente, decidiendo confiar en ella, pero tembló de anticipación por algo que no sabía cuando la rubia le sonrió con picardía. Echó la cabeza atrás, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón, que se había acelerado por los juegos de ella sobre su cuerpo. Notó que el pantalón de su pijama también era quitado, y volvió a preguntarse qué pretendería Ino con...

Y de repente, todo pensamiento racional (o irracional) murió en su cabeza. Sintió algo increíble en la parte baja de su cuerpo, una onda de sensaciones nunca antes experimentada que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, inundándole como una ola de mar. Cielos, ¿qué le estaba haciendo? Pasado el primer momento de shock, unas cuantas neuronas se reactivaron en su cerebro, apenas las necesarias para percibir algo húmedo sobre su miembro. Algo muy suave y delicado daba vueltas sobre esa parte suya, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

- Mírame, Gaara - sonó la voz de Ino, con una huella de orgullo.

Él lo hizo, y la vio masajeando su pene con las manos, al tiempo que su boca volvía a posarse sobre él. Una nueva ronda de esas misteriosas sensaciones corrieron veloces por su cuerpo, ocasionando que extraños sonidos salieran de su boca. ¿Era él quien los hacía? Al parecer sí y no podía evitarlo, pero la chica se veía complacida por ello.

Ino, aunque no lo pareciera, también estaba un poco nerviosa. No era su primera experiencia, pero tampoco podía decirse que tuviera mucha, pues solamente había estado con un par de chicos hasta entonces, y de todas formas NUNCA antes le había hecho eso a ninguno. Gaara era el primero y aún no entendía por qué se lo estaba haciendo, pero realmente quería verle relajado y complacido. Por la cara de él supuso que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, pero aun así se detuvo, porque quería que disfrutara _con ella_.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - inquirió, volviendo a subir a la altura de sus labios.

- Muy bien, aunque... me siento raro, y de alguna forma me duele - dijo, respirando trabajosamente.

- No te preocupes, cuando terminemos no te dolerá nada - le aseguró.

- ¿Terminar? - la miró interrogante - Ino, ¿qué estamos haciendo exactamente?

- Mmmm... Gaara, ¿no te explicaron nunca lo que es el sexo? - se ruborizó un poco al ser tan directa, pero es que no había otra forma.

- Sí, es un proceso físico para la reproducción de las especies - el Kazekage pareció sorprenderse un poco - ¿Tú quieres... reproducirte conmigo?

Ahora sí, Ino no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa, pero apretó los labios e intentó controlarse.

- Es una forma... muy científica de decirlo, pero por ahora la respuesta es no. Tal vez en unos años - quiso aclararle - Pero Gaara, ese "proceso" no sirve únicamente para reproducirse, sino también para sentir placer. ¿No lo sabías?

- ¿Qué es el placer? - realmente no comprendía, pero quería saber.

- Es lo que sientes cuando algo te gusta. En este caso... - deslizó nuevamente sus dedos por la hombría desnuda del pelirrojo, haciéndole respingar otra vez - se trata de excitación, lo que recorre tu cuerpo cuando las... hormonas se alborotan por los estímulos.

- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? - preguntó con curiosidad, al parecer le resultaba un tema interesante.

- Bueno, en este momento no, pero podría... - no acabó la frase, porque Gaara se incorporó repentinamente hacia ella, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama - ¿Qué pasa?

- Enséñame - ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella - Quiero saber, quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo... - una idea repentina cruzó su mente - Quiero hacerte el amor, Ino.

Ahora fue Ino la sorprendida. ¿Gaara realmente había dicho eso? Al parecer, finalmente había despertado su libido, y estaba enfocada en ella. De modo que, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, la chica empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, desabrochando botones y bajando cremalleras, hasta exponer sus pechos a la vista del pelirrojo. Él la miraba en silencio, observando sus movimientos, y cuando vio esa parte de su hermoso cuerpo que siempre había estado oculta, un impulso natural le hizo llevar una mano hasta allí y acariciarla con cuidado.

Ino gimió cuando su pulgar frotó uno de sus pezones, y eso alentó a Gaara a continuar. Recordando cómo había actuado ella antes, estrujó suavemente esa carne blanda, llevando su boca hacia la cima rosada para lamerla y succionarla. Los gemidos de la médica sonaron muy sensuales en su oído, y no necesitó más indicaciones para ir desnudándola por sí mismo a medida que bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar su parte más íntima. Cielos, incluso allí olía a romero, y él quería disfrutar de esa fragancia durante toda la noche.

- Ino, creo que mañana tus alumnos tendrán el día libre...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, y pese a las protestas de Gaara, Ino consiguió levantarse de su cama e ir a trabajar. Aunque lo suyo le costó, era incapaz de lidiar con la adorable cara del Kazekage recién despierto; incluso tuvo que evitar mirarle, porque si hacía otra de esas inconscientes muecas infantiles al refunfuñar como un niño pequeño, no resistiría el impulso de besarle durante horas.

- No me gusta tu habitación - le dijo ella de repente, mientras caminaban hacia el hospital - Necesita algún detalle personal... algo como eso.

Y en un segundo, se soltó de su mano y entró en la tienda que había justo a su lado. Gaara vio que era una tienda de regalos, y no tuvo más remedio que entrar con ella. Ino ya había comprado un osito de peluche, vaya que era rápida.

- ¿Desea que se lo envuelva, señorita? - preguntó una dependienta cincuentona sonriendo.

- No hace falta, gracias. Es para él - señaló al joven líder.

- ¿Dice que es para...? - la mujer abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro, pero luego su sonrisa se hizo más amplia - Me alegro de oírlo, sí que me alegro. ¡Vuelva cuando quiera, señorita! - dijo como si le hubieran dado una noticia estupenda - ¡Y usted también, Kazekage! ¡Traiga a su novia cuando quiera! ¿Es la muchacha del festival, verdad?

Ninguno de los dos escuchó más, porque ya estaban en la calle, pero Ino sonrió de esa forma especial en que solamente le sonreía a él, y le ofreció el osito de peluche.

- Toma, es para ti. Un regalo.

Por un rato, Gaara se lo quedó mirando sin reaccionar.

- ¿Para qué me lo das?

- Porque quiero que lo tengas - ella lo agitó un poco ante él, pero al ver que no lo cogía hizo que el osito le diera un beso, y se lo dejó en los brazos - Así, si cuando me marche quieres acordarte un poquito de mí, podrás abrazarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No quería ese oso. Gaara se lo repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo mientras miraba sus dulces ojos negros, o tocaba su suave pelaje castaño. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se lo había traído consigo al despacho, donde no hacía más que ocupar sitio y distraerle. Hasta Baki de la Arena se lo había preguntado.

- Kazekage, ¿me estás escuchando? - preguntó su ex-sensei.

- No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Hablaba de la reunión de mañana. Los visitantes de otras aldeas que asistieron al festival se mostraron muy sorprendidos por tu... relación con la kunoichi Yamanaka de Konoha, y por ello algunos de sus jefes han solicitado una reunión informal contigo y tu... novia.

Estúpido oso. Vale, era mentira que no lo quería, en realidad le gustaba, pero únicamente porque le gustaba todo lo relacionado con Ino. El problema era el motivo por el cual se lo había regalado... para que la recordara cuando _se marchase_.

- ¿Y eso supone un problema? - preguntó el pelirrojo al shinobi.

- No exactamente... depende de cómo se mire. Si bien tener un noviazgo te hace parecer más accesible, también supone un problema que la chica en cuestión se trate de una aliada y no una nativa de Suna. En fin, reforzará nuestra alianza con Konoha, pero al estar ella siempre fuera dará la impresión de que en realidad es mentira.

Incluso la señora de la tienda le había mirado raro. ¿De qué manera podía interpretar esa sonrisa? Ahora en Suna era alguien respetado, todavía temido pero apreciado, contaba con la confianza de todos. Pero esa sonrisa... era la primera de ese estilo que le dirigían: le había caído _simpático_ a la señora, y sólo porque Ino le regaló un osito de peluche _a él_.

- No te preocupes por eso, Baki. Ya se me ha ocurrido qué hacer al respecto, y bastará con enviarle una carta a la Godaime...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era casi la una de la tarde, en unos pocos minutos la clase de medicina ninja terminaría. Ino se disponía a explicar la última cosa de la mañana cuando fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos en la puerta del aula, y la directora Suzume entró con un papel en la mano.

- Disculpa la interrupción, Ino - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía el papel - Pero es que ha llegado una carta urgente para ti, viene firmado por la Godaime y el Kazekage.

Pues sí que tenía que ser importante, si venía urgente y sellado por dos kages. La rubia comenzó a leer de inmediato, pero al cabo de un momento no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Sería una falsificación, una carta trampa? No, era totalmente auténtica y verídica, y aun así le costaba creer que fuese cierto.

- Se acabó la clase por hoy - dijo en voz alta, todavía mirando el papel y sin salir de su estupor.

Ningún alumno se quejó, y de todas formas Ino salió del aula no más lo dijo sin darle tiempo a nadie a detenerla. Una vez en la calle dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre del Kazekage, lugar donde había compartido tantas cosas con Gaara. A pesar de los agradables recuerdos, la furia desbordó su interior cuando vio al chico caminando hacia ella, pues venía a buscarla como cada día. El pelirrojo advirtió enseguida que algo no iba bien, cosa que confirmó cuando, antes de cruzar siquiera una palabra, la mano de la médica se estampó contra su mejilla.


	9. Un final feliz

**Ep. 9: Un final feliz**

Por unos segundos Gaara no pudo reaccionar, tratando de comprender qué era ese repentino calor en su mejilla. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules de Ino repletos de... ¿furia? Entonces lo entendió: ella le había abofeteado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó confundido.

- ¿Que _por qué_? - susurró ella - ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Quizás esta carta te dé una pista, _Kazekage_ - dijo, estrujando un papel entre las manos hasta convertirlo en una pelota.

Gaara era bastante torpe con las personas, pero no dejaba de ser inteligente, así que el hecho de que ella volviera a llamarle por su rango definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma, se agachó a recoger el papel y lo desenvolvió para leerlo. Pero esto no le aclaró nada.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Ino? - dijo como si tal cosa - No es una misión complicada.

Al escucharle decir eso, la rubia cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, repitiéndose que debía tranquilizarse. Lo cual era sumamente difícil, cuando apenas podía contenerse de gritar y volver a golpearle hasta quedarse satisfecha.

- Una misión - repitió ella - "_Ino Yamanaka, del clan Yamanaka, jounin médica de Konoha. Por petición personal del Kazekage a la Godaime, has sido solicitada tú especialmente para llevar a cabo una misión en Suna de simulación y suplantación de identidad. A partir del momento en que recibas esta carta, deberás fingir que eres la novia del Kazekage, y actuar según lo que corresponde a esta posición. Esta misión adquiere rango A, a juzgar por las exigencias y necesidades del Kazekage, y se prolongará de dos a cuatro meses. Atentamente, la Godaime_".

Era una misiva corta, pero aun así, el pelirrojo tampoco consideró una buena señal que la chica se la supiera de memoria.

- Eres una buena kunoichi, muy capaz de llevar a cabo... - comenzó a decir.

- Cállate, Kazekage - susurró Ino - No voy a escucharte, porque ahora mismo te notifico que rechazo la misión. La primera que rechazo en toda mi vida, y es por tu culpa. Y da gracias a que todavía debo cumplir dos semanas en el hospital, porque si no me largaría ahora mismo de Suna.

Varias personas en la calle se habían quedado mirando la escena, preocupadas por lo que ocurría, pero Gaara no se dio cuenta. Lo único que notó fue que Ino se dio la vuelta, y lentamente empezó a alejarse de él. Instintivamente llamó a la arena para detenerla, y unas manos surgieron del suelo para aferrar los tobillos de la chica, impidiéndole moverse.

- Suéltame ahora mismo, Kazekage - exigió.

- No - hizo que la arena la trajera de nuevo frente a él - Quiero que me expliques por qué has reaccionado así, Ino. Yo tan sólo... - dudó un momento - quería que estuvieras conmigo.

- Sí, ya lo veo. Lo querías lo suficiente como para pedirme en una misión.

- Realmente no comprendo...

- ¡ERES IMBÉCIL! - gritó la rubia, ya sin poder contener las dolorosas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos - Después de todo lo que hemos compartido durante este mes... lo que compartimos anoche... ¡pensé que había encontrado tu corazón! Dijiste que yo realmente era tu novia, que no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás... ¡pero solicitaste que yo lo _fingiera_, y ni siquiera me lo pediste a mí! ¡No, tuvo que ser algo sin la menor importancia para ti, para que lo consideraras una simple misión que cualquiera podría cumplir! Supongo que al menos debería agradecer que me solicitaras a mí concretamente, ¿no? Pues te equivocaste, me heriste profundamente, porque yo sí te quiero de verdad. ¡Y YA SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!

Gaara no podía enfrentarse a su rostro surcado de lágrimas, así que lo hizo, y la médica pareció calmarse un poco. La gente a su alrededor era cada vez más numerosa, pero ni él ni ella escuchaban los murmullos curiosos que apuntaban hacia ellos.

- Ni siquiera... - sollozó Ino - ni siquiera has intentado detenerme por ti mismo, lo has hecho atrapándome con la arena. Yo... no soy nada para ti, ¿cierto? No soy una persona especial, simplemente soy una kunoichi aliada que está a tu servicio, por lo que veo - se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de secarla, pues se había quedado sin fuerzas - He cambiado de opinión, me voy a Konoha ahora mismo. Se lo explicaré todo a la Godaime, y enviará a otro ninja médico para completar la formación de los alumnos del hospital.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y empezó a caminar. Lo hizo con la cabeza alta y a un ritmo normal, negándose a sí misma la debilidad de seguir llorando o gritando, pero tras recorrer unos metros escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

- Ino, no hagas eso - su voz sonaba como la de aquel niño en que a veces se convertía al estar con ella - Por favor... me duele. Me haces daño, porque yo... yo te quiero.

La rubia se detuvo pero no se volteó, apenas se giró levemente para mirarle.

- Ya no es suficiente - dijo lo más fría que pudo, aunque se rompía por dentro - Adiós, Kazekage.

Y siguió caminando firmemente, sin vacilación ninguna. Gaara la vio alejarse, se iba... se alejaba _de él_, le abandonaba. Esa idea ocupó toda su mente, y un temblor casi imperceptible le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Algo se agitó en su corazón.

"_Te traje la persona que querías... Ahora ya no depende de mí que logres ser feliz_".

Y antes de darse siquiera cuenta de lo que hacía, el pelirrojo se lanzó tras Ino. No lo pensó, no lo dudó, no la llamó; simplemente corrió como el viento, hasta lograr alcanzarla. La abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose a sus delgados hombros como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ino no hizo nada para evitarlo, pero tampoco correspondió el gesto.

- Por favor, no te vayas - la chica sentía su respiración contra el cuello - No me abandones... Quédate conmigo, quédate siempre conmigo. Yo... te necesito más que a nadie, quiero que nos besemos, que discutamos, que nos reproduzcamos... - una mueca que parecía sospechosamente una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la médica - porque yo... te amo, Ino.

La lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, pero eran muy distintas a las de hacía un rato. Ino llevó una mano a las del Kazekage para que aflojara su agarre y le permitiera girarse para verle.

- ¿De verdad me amas, Gaara?

- Con todo mi ser - sin saber por qué, él también comenzó a llorar - Por eso... no te vayas.

- De acuerdo, no me iré - sus manos se enredaron lentamente en sus cabellos de sangre - Porque yo también te amo.

Gaara la miró fijamente, sumergiéndose en la mirada de ella. Algo se desató en su alma al saberse amado por fin, después de tantos años esperando, y delicadamente atrajo sus labios. Su bocas se fundieron en un beso mostrando ternura, pasión, deseo, amor... felicidad, una felicidad que desbordaba sus corazones. Habrían estado besándose durante horas, pero un clamor ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos, y cuando se separaron se encontraron con que toda Suna estaba allí mirándolos y aplaudiendo.

- Cielo santo, ¿de dónde ha salido toda esta gente? - preguntó Ino entre los brazos del joven líder, ruborizándose un poco.

- Creo que están dándote la bienvenida a la familia, Ino - sonrió, para luego ignorarles completamente y reclamar de nuevo los suaves labios de la mujer que amaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Tres meses después_

- Dijiste que no me abandonarías - dijo cierto pelirrojo, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

- No te estoy abandonando, Gaara - la kunoichi siguió recogiendo sus cosas - Sabías que no podía quedarme aquí eternamente.

- ¿Seguro que volverás? - nadie hubiera dicho que ese inseguro muchacho era el poderoso Kazekage de Suna.

- Naturalmente - ella le abrazó para confortarle - Allá donde tú estés, es donde yo también querría estar... aunque sea un infierno ardiente sin sombra ni flores como Suna.

- Si quieres flores, puedes plantarlas en la torre.

- ¿En serio? - él asintió - Me aprovecharé de eso. Ahora suéltame, que ya me tengo que ir.

Pareció que Gaara lo iba a hacer, pero apresó su boca en un posesivo beso que Ino, lejos de rechazar, devolvió con ganas.

- Cuando regrese, continuaremos con esto - rió pícaramente, deteniendo una mano que había bajado hasta su trasero - Te amo, Gaara.

- Y yo a ti, Ino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Doce años después_

Ya era hora de acostar a los niños, pero ellos parecían opinar lo contrario. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía Ino para lograrlo en un minuto, cuando él llevaba casi una hora intentándolo? Y parecía que la cosa todavía iba para largo. A este paso, su esposa volvería de su guardia en el hospital y se encontraría a sus hijos aún levantados.

- ¡Aki, haz el favor de terminar de ducharte de una vez! - gritó, dando golpecitos en la puerta del baño - ¡A este paso acabarás con las reservas de agua de toda la aldea!

Aki era su primogénito, un chico de diez años con cabello rojo y ojos azules, que estaba a un paso de graduarse como genin.

- Natsu, cierra de una vez ese libro y ve a la cama. Te aseguro que el paciente no se desangrará durante la noche.

Natsu era su segunda hija, una chica de siete años con cabello rubio y ojos aguamarinos, que no podía sacar la nariz de los libros médicos de su madre.

- ¡Haru, no le tires de las coletas a tu hermana! - dijo, sujetando las manos del pequeño - Y Fuyu, no le tires arena a la cara a tu hermano.

Haru y Fuyu eran mellizos de cuatro años, con el cabello castaño. Eran idénticos excepto en el color de los ojos, Haru los tenía aguamarinos como su padre y Fuyu azules como su madre.

Gaara cogió en brazos a la chiquilla, y justo entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció su querida esposa, como caída del cielo. En cuanto Ino vio el panorama, supo enseguida lo que tenía que hacer.

- Aki, como no salgas del baño en diez segundos, ya puedes despedirte de ver a Naku-chan mañana - era la hija de Naruto y Sakura, una niña de ocho años; el ruido del agua se apagó al instante - Natsu, sube a tu habitación ahora mismo, o te tendré repasando la descomposición de los cadáveres toda la semana. Haru y Fuyu...

El resto de las instrucciones no llegaron a oídos de Gaara, porque dejó a su hijita menor en brazos de Ino y se escabulló al balcón. Las estrellas estaban realmente hermosas esa noche, aunque fuese con el alboroto de su familia a sus espaldas. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue su último momento de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? - se dijo apesadumbrado, acodándose sobre la barandilla y apoyando la cara contra una mano.

En ese momento, una estrella fugaz cruzó veloz el firmamento, trayendo muchos recuerdos a la mente del Kazekage. Sonriendo, más para sí mismo que para la estrella, una única palabra brotó fervientemente de su boca.

- Gracias.

**F I N**


End file.
